The first meeting
by LOTRfan18
Summary: they are best friends suffering a dark shadow covering there lands and maybe true love
1. Default Chapter

The First Meeting  
  
When Arwen sent word for me I had to question why, but being her best friend I went at her call.  
  
I'm Easlyn, I am princess of the singing meadow elves. We are not heard of so much anymore keeping to ourselves. We love our land and hope it prevails through the war of middle earth.  
  
I went with hasten to Rivendale where Arwen is Princess there. She met me when I arrived.  
  
" Easlyn Thank goodness you're here" "I have been waiting come quick"  
  
"What" I anxiously replied?  
  
"There is great danger upon us, Sauron has returned!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" "How could he, Arwen, both our fathers were there those many years ago, He was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed!!!"  
  
"I know very well what happened, but you see something my father neglected to tell me that the one ring survived, he is looking for it now"  
  
Both the girls were terrified how could anything like this ever happen, they lived in peace for so long they didn't know how to react. They knew what might, happen and they realized they needed each other more than anything!  
  
Hey everyone hope you like this its my first time writing something like this so I hope you like it there is more....so hope your response is good 


	2. the first glance

Hey thanks for the review angelwings sorry I had more written it just didn't copy over sorry in this next chapter it will begin with the end of the last...hope your not confused. Thanks again you're my first review.  
  
They knew what might, happen and they realized they needed each other more than anything!  
  
Hey everyone hope you like this its my first time writing something like this so I hope you like it there is more....so hope your response is good  
  
The first glance  
  
Now I had been in Rivendale a few days. Arwen and I were catching up we hadn't seen each other in month. We were talking when Arwens father approached us.  
  
"Arwen" he said "The young hobbit Frodo who carries the one ring he has been stabed by a Morgul blade and needs our assistance. Go find Aragorn who is leading the 4 hobbits here, Bring Frodo to me so I may cure him."  
  
"What about Easlyn" "She will be fine here with me" Elrond replied  
  
That afternoon Arwen went looking for the young hobbit. Easlyn stayed in Rivendale. She decided to go to Arwen and her favorite spots to play when they were young..  
  
There was a meeting to be held later that week about what to do with the one ring. Elves, Men, and Dwarves came from all over middle earth to discuss the matter. They came early to rest and be ready for this decision they would be making that would determine the lives of all.  
  
Among the elves was a young handsome prince named Legolas Greenleaf. He decided to explore the region of Rivendale. Easlyn had found her favorite place to wander, a cave under the waterfall. She used to sit there for hours just dreaming. Easlyn sat there for a long while then drifted off into a deep sleep. Legolas happened to wander into the small cave and see this Beautiful blonde elf princess in a flowing Sapphire gown, and fell in love. He stared at her for a a while until she woke up.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Easlyn questioned  
  
Legolas inched forward  
  
"Stay away" Easlyn yelled  
  
"Hey, hey I don't want to hurt you" Legolas stated "I wandered in here and came across your beauty." "I could not take my eyes off you, now please what is your name?"  
  
"Easlyn" "Easlyn, what a fair beautiful name for a beautiful elf." Easlyn began to blush.  
  
"Tell me" Legolas stated "Were are your from?"  
  
"I am princess of the singing meadow elves." Easlyn stated  
  
"Oh princess I see." "I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince to the Mirkwood Elves." "Very pleased to meet you!" Legolas stated kneeling down on one knee to kiss Easlyn's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Easlyn "But I must return to Elrond for my Best friend Arwen must have returned by now."  
  
"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Legolas asked  
  
"If it is our will to see each other." Easlyn replied  
  
"Well can I at least give you a small kiss so that I may forever remember you?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yes, you may" Easlyn replied After there kiss Easlyn left smile on here face, and anxiousness to tell Arwen all about her new love.  
  
That's all for this one, I hope its good. Don't worry it will become more adventurous as the story goes on so hang in there. 


	3. The New Love

I am very sorry I forgot to let my viewers know that these chapters are runoffs of the 1st LOTR book.Fellowship of the ring.  
  
Thank you Gorbash33 for your review It was really great and yes the 3rd chapter is here and I hope to write more enjoy.  
  
The New Love  
Easlyn POV  
  
Easlyn rushed back to were she was staying to find Arwen waiting for her.  
  
"Where have you been?" questioned Arwen "I went to all are old spots were we used to run around and play." Easlyn replied. "OH, cool." "I haven't told you the best part yet." Easlyn quickly said "You know how your father is having that secret meeting?" Easlyn questioned "Yes", replied Arwen "Well, there is this young elf, our age here for the meeting. He saw me in the cave while I was asleep. When I awoke I saw him starring at me which scared me to death. We talked for a while, if you would call it talking and when I left he kissed me and asked me if he would ever see me again." "No way." Replied Arwen "Yes" I replied back " Arwen, I like him." She stared at me stunned for a while ( in a congratulations kind of way). When she finally recovered from the shock Arwen and Easlyn planned when Easlyn could see him again.  
  
They planned the best time would be that evening in the courtyard. So Arwen sent a message to Legolas. It read:  
  
My Dear Legolas, Will you meet me in the courtyard this evening at 6:00, For I miss you dearly ever since I left your presence in the falls. Please write back if you got this letter.  
With Love,  
Easlyn  
  
Easlyn waited anxiously for a return letter. 


	4. The Note

That last chapter wasn't very interesting I know but all "authors" must lay down the fact first. Let the story continue.  
  
The Note  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
Legoals was totally in love and he knew it of course. He was head over heels for someone he barely knew.  
He told Arogorn whom he had known from past visits with his family. Aragorn was excited for Legolas but told him he must clear his mind for the meeting would take place later and he would need his concentration.  
  
"Aragorn, how can I forget her fair face, she was beautiful." Legolas stated "Legolas you can not let your mind wander away from the present, we have a problem on our hands and we need our whole minds." Aragorn explained. "But Aragorn, what about you and Arwen?" Legolas asked "That is not your concern." Stated Aragorn.  
  
Arogorn left Legolas alone for a while. Not long after Legolas received Easlyn's letter He read it and began to blush.  
  
"So she does have feelings for me." Legolas thought  
  
"She wants to meet me in the courtyard at 6:00. The meeting should be over by then." He thought  
Legolas quickly wrote back. In his note he said:  
  
Dearest Easlyn,  
  
I am honored that you want to meet me, for I cannot spend another moment without you. I know it's soon but I must ask you something. I must now go to the meeting of the council I will await anxiously to see you tonight.  
  
Legolas  
  
He sent the letter off to Easlyn and marched off to the meeting meaning not to tell Aragorn of what he was to ask later that night. That's all for this chapter I hope it was longer and I hope at the moment you are in High suspense of what is to happen. 


	5. The council

Hey sorry it has taken so long to write the next chapter but anyway here it is and I hope you like it.  
  
The Council  
  
It was around midday and the meeting was to begin. Many were there as you could expect but they did not yet know what for.  
  
"Everyone, today you are called for a meeting of great importance, that of finding what to do with the one ring of power." Spoke Elrond.  
  
Frodo, will you please proceed to present the ring. Elrond continued.  
  
A small hobbit walked up and but a small golden band ring on a small stone table in the center of the crowd. As he placed it on the stone table he heard whispers of great surprise. Everyone thought it was lost but they were most certainly deceived.  
  
One man spoke up.  
  
"So it is true the ring exists, for so long it has been hidden and now it has been found what shall we do?"  
  
The meeting lasted for quite some time, having many arguments along the way. In the end it was decided to be taken into the fires of Mt. Dome. Then another question came into everyone's mind who would be as so brave and bold to take the ring and to cast it into the mountain. After a bitter argument the small courageous Hobbit Frodo exclaimed.  
"I will take it, I will take the ring to mordor."  
  
A hush overwhelmed the crowd, they then realized there wrong doing and smiled at him.  
  
Frodo continued, "But I do not know the way there."  
  
After this statement a tall man with a long white beard stood up and spoke,  
  
"I will lead you as long as I can."  
  
Aragorn came up looked down at the hobbit and spoke "I will protect you as long as I may live." (Keep in mind I really can't copy what they really said so keep that in mind)  
  
A dwarf came up and spoke I will come to."  
  
Then Legolas came up, though there was great aching in his heart for he may never see Easlyn again. "But he willingly spoke "I will also protect you."  
  
Then Boromir also spoke of his help for Frodo.  
  
Elrond stared at the six men in great joy for he knew he could trust them, but out of the blue three little hobbits (Pippin, Merry, and Sam), friends of Frodo came and stated, " Frodo can't leave without us"  
  
Elrond gazed at them one last time and spoke "Nine companions, you shall be called The Fellowship of The Ring."  
  
After the meeting Legolas went to see Easlyn He was excited but also very upset because it would be his last time to see Easlyn.  
  
You will find out later how the "meeting" goes hope you liked this one! 


End file.
